Asuka Kasen (The Chinese Connection)
Asuka Kasen is a Flower Shop owner and Former Yakuza Member. She is a Supporting Character in GTA 3 and GTA Advance, And is a Minor Character in GTA:The Chinese Connection. Early Life, GTA 3, and GTA:Advance https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Asuka_Kasen After GTA 3 For the Chinese Connection, Rockstar made a Retcon. Instead of Dying, Asuka was instead Gravely Injured by Catalina. After Claude rescued Maria, They went back to the site and took Asuka to the hospital. After getting out, she quit the Yakuza, and She,Maria,And Claude moved to Virginia. All 3 soon became lovers, and retired as criminals. Asuka and her 2 lovers later moved back to Liberty after buying a China store that was destroyed by Niko Bellic during GTA 4,that they turned into a flower shop. Events of GTA:The Chinese Connection One day, Triads Member Ryo Wantannabe went into the flower shop looking for an explosive flower. Asuka And Maria both instantly became attracted and had a threesome with him (Claude was out buying groceries) before giving it to him. Later, when Ryo returned, he met Claude, And Asuka, who in need of Rent money, hired Ryo to steal an armored van. She then hired him to steal a dildo van for Maria, as she and Claude where going to an flower convention out of town. After this she is available as a friend to hang out with and sex partner along with Maria. She is seen in the flower shop and nightclubs having sex with Claude,Maria, or both. If not she will be attending to flowers or observing the dance floor. Events of Multiplayer During multiplayer,Claude And Asuka set off a heist in order to payoff some Yakuza debts she owes. She hires 4 online protagonists to Infiltrate Rotterdam towers in order to steal gold bars stashed at the top floor. Upon completion of the heist, she will give the protagonist a cut, and will be available as a sex partner along with Maria. She is also seen as an NPC at the nightclubs talking to Kaze, or having sex with Claude And Maria. Mission Apperances Welcome to LC Take a hit Payments and other Punishments(Boss) Pleasure me dearly(boss) The Rotterdam Tower Invasion Setup 1(Boss,Multiplayer) The Rotterdam Tower Invasion Setup 2(Boss,Multiplayer) The Rotterdam Tower Invasion Setup 3(Boss,Multiplayer) The Rotterdam Tower Invasion(Boss,Multiplayer) Trivia Lianna Pai returned to Voice Asuka, as well as Macap her, explananing why she resembles Lianna in this game. Asuka was implied to be obsessed Sex in GTA Advance, and it is confirmed in this game She along with Claude And Maria are guests on Ivy’s Pit. The topic is best sex positions, with Maria And Asuka having a vast knowledge in. The sex talk eventually causes a 5 way between Ivy,Asuka,Maria,Claude,And Katy Perry. Asuka said she would never have thought she would make it to heaven afterwards. Asuka is one of the few female Characters that enjoys the strip club. The others are Ivy,Katy Perry,Maria,Tina,Sheila,and Katherine. She is also sexually involved with Kiki Jenkins She is clearly attracted to all 4 players in online mode as she sensually stares at their bulges while explaining the setup. It is an option for all 4 to have sex with her. She is a fan of video games despite discovering them a little later in life. Category:Characters in The Chinese Connection